User talk:Metal the Rogue
Hey sis.How are you today?Hikaruyami-having fun* 18:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure sis.But don't use Galletmon.You need your own Digimon,not one that's already made.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay and no Omimon either.Thoses are mega. Hikaru:(Taking a walk with Unitamon in Toy Town)Today is a good day,right Uni? Uni:Sure is my lady. Uni:My lady,I think we're being watch. Hikaru:Really?Maybe its one of the locals. Uni:The smells from that building.(Points to it) Hikaru:Hey,you can come out.We won't hurt you. Uni:She's a human like you,my lady. (We both walk over to you) Hikaru:Hi,what's your name?My name's Hikaru and this is my partner Unitamon. Uni:Please to meet you. Hikaru:That's a cool name. Uni:How did you get here? Hikaru:Maybe your a future tamer. Uni:Maybe. Uni:Maybe she has a partner somewhere. Hikaru:Let's go find out.Come with us Met. (At Primary Village) Uni:Here we are. Hikaru:This is Primary Village,the place where baby Digimon are born. (Soon,baby Digimon came to me) Baby Digimon:Yay!Hikaru's back! Uni:Lady Hikaru is friends with all the baby digimon who live here. Hikaru:(Hugs the babies)Its good to see you guys too.I got someone for you all to meet.Her name is Met. Babies:Hi Met! (This is a list of baby digimon: http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fresh_Digimon ) Hikaru:Met here maybe a tamer or a lost human,but either way,I want you guys to be nice to hre. Babies:Okay. Uni:Give it time lady Met.You might get a partner. Hikaru:Just remember to treat your parther like a friend.Not a slave. Uni:So,lady Met.Care to know how I meet Lady Hikaru? Hikaru:Well,I was just taking a walk one night,but then I was attack.Then the next thing I knew,Uni saved me as his champion form and we been partners since then. Uni:Yep,and maybe your partner will come when you lest expect. Hikaru:(Shows hers)Well,they help your partner get stronger. Hikaru:A grey Geomon.That's rare.Those guys are always blue. Hikaru:That's true.He's in his rookie form.He digivolved from a Wangyamon. Uni:I don't think he likes being called cute. Uni:He must be your partner.Why elsse would he come to you? Hikaru:Then let him.^^ Hikaru:Now that your a tamer,you two have to work as a team. Uni:Good.So Grey and Met.The 1st you you do it to get to know each other. Hikaru:Dosen't matter where we're from.What matters that your a team togethet. Uni:Interesting. Hikaru:I see. Hikaru:Odd. Uni:I thought they can only catch pokemon.Since he's a digimon. Hikaru:Not true. Uni:It woudn't work. Hikaru:I'm sure he's safe. Uni:So how about some training you two? (At the training ground) Hikaru:Here we are. Uni:Okay,start on the track. Hikaru:Just go around one time. (No why?) Hikaru:Very good. (I see.What happened?) Hikaru:Okay,next is the punching machine. (Its best to forgive and forget sis.) Uni:Very good. (Just stay calm and don't think about the bad things) Hikaru:Okay.Now to push a rock. (Good) Uni:Very good. Hikaru:Something wrong? Uni:You rest for now. Hikaru:(Gives her a sandwitch)You must be hungry. Hikaru:Your welcome. Uni:(Gives Geomon a sandwitch too)For you too Uni:Your welcome Hikaru:Met? Uni:Hello? Hikaru:Met! Uni:Hello?! (No.This is away from Sonic) Hikaru:Met? Uni:No,she's your partner. (What happened?) Hikaru:Try talking to her. (About what?) Uni:Met? (What about it and are you MemphistheDark?) Hikaru:(Shakes her)Wake up. (That's good to know.Any idea who it is?He's are on DA too) Hikaru:You okay? (Why does he want your account? Uni:That's good. (I see) Hikaru:What was on your mind? Uni:Now we better go home. Hikaru:That's right Uni. Hikaru:(Opens a portal to the humn world with her digivice)All set. Uni:(Sits on her shoulder)REady. (We enter the portol and are home) Hikaru:Home sweet home Hikaru:Want me to walk you home? Uni:Don't you have a home? Uni:Odd.Every human has a home. Hikaru:Met? Hikaru:Oh boy... Uni:I'll carry her.(Digivolves to his champioan form and carries her) Hikaru:I got it.(Shows her digivice) Uni:So that's how I did it. Heliosis:Thanks.^^ Hikaru:My house. (At Hikaru's home) Heliosis:(PLays Met on the extra bed) Hikaru:She just needs a good rest. Heliosis:(Turns back into Unitamon and sits on Hikaru's shoulder) Hikaru:You should get some rest too Grey. Hikaru:(Covers them up and goes to bed with Uni) (Morning) Hikaru:(Making breakfast) Uni:Met?Grey?Wake up. Hikaru:You passed out. Uni:Yeah.So we brought you to Lady Hikaru's house. HIkaru:(Smiles)Your welcome.We also made breakfast. Uni:You can just call me Uni.Everyone does. Hikaru:So what do you two want to do now? (No.He just doesn't want to talk about the past.) Uni:Let's go to the park. (That's okay sis) Hikaru:Let's go. (He will be.)